fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Working Mothers
Working Mothers is episode thirteen of season two of Full House. It originally aired on February 3, 1989. Opening Teaser In the living room, D.J. and Stephanie help Michelle to learn how to roller-skate (see Quotes). Synopsis Now that their partnership in writing advertising jingles is a success, Jesse and Joey are forced to work extra hard when their boss, Mr. Malatesta, demands a sharp, intelligent commercial idea that, if successful, could land them full-time jobs. It all starts in Jesse's room, where he and Joey are working on their latest jingle for a supermarket chain, where Jesse suggests they jazz it up, like Before they can do anything, however, D.J. and Stephanie come in, with D.J. asking Joey to help out with her karate, and (of course) Stephanie asking Jesse to help out with her Elvis impersonation for a talent contest for her Honeybee troop. They both take some time out to help out the girls. Later in the kitchen, Jesse is waiting for the phone to ring. While they wait, Joey asks him to help out with the heavy bags of garbage. Once they are out the door, Michelle shuts it and the door is locked, much to their dismay. They call her out for it and ask her to open the door. At the same time, the phone rings, and she answers it (see Quotes). Once Danny gets home, he unlocks the door and lets them back in, and they are able to catch the next phone call with their boss about the good news from above. While they are at work with their boss, Danny takes some time out to help D.J. with her karate and Stephanie with her Elvis impersonation, both of which are successful. And while everyone is elated that D.J. has become a green belt in karate and Stephanie won the talent contest for her Honeybee troop as an , both girls fear that if Jesse and Joey take the job, knowing that Danny works at the TV station every day, then no one will be at home to take care of the two of them and Michelle, especially during the three-month summer break from school. The girls explain that they miss Jesse and Joey (as the inspirational music plays), who, in turn, understand that they miss the girls too, as Stephanie hugs Joey and D.J. hugs Jesse (as the music stops). To remedy this problem, they go down to Joey's room, set up a scale, and use checkers: one side contains red checkers to represent reasons to keep the job, the other represents black checkers to quit. On the black side: both missing out on time with the girls, Jesse missing out on his music gigs, Joey missing out on his comedy gigs, and each (see Quotes) missing out on a "goodnight" kiss to Michelle before Danny puts her in bed. On the red side: the job pays more money, they like writing jingles, they enjoy being out in the real world, and the last three months that they tried something like this together showed more success than either of their hobbies. Danny takes on more responsibility with the girls, even though it puts a strain on his job, as Jesse and Joey devote increasing amounts of time to this task, and when Mr. Malatesta approaches them once again with an exciting offer, there is more at stake than they had originally anticipated. Given the number of checkers on each side (five black, four red), Jesse and Joey decide to take the job, but do their work from the house instead, with their office being in the attic. That way, there will always be someone at home with the girls. The rest of the family arrives with plants for Jesse and Joey's new office, but they tell them that their office will be at home (see Quotes and infobox photo). They then decide to head out to the balcony and check out the view, and see if they can locate their house. Michelle again seizes the opportunity to shut the door, which locks them out. She then grabs a magazine and sits down in a chair, and this time, the whole family calls out for her to open the door (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes opening teaser, Michelle is wearing roller-skates, a helmet, and shin guards on both arms and legs. D.J.: All right. Way to go, Michelle! What an athlete. Stephanie: D.J., what's the big deal? We're holding her hands. D.J.: I'm building her confidence. Stephanie: This is a waste of time. She's 2 years old. I'' didn't skate till I was 4. gives her a look and goes across the floor without help. '''D.J.': Stephanie Well? Stephanie: She's lying about her age. ---- prepares to take out his trash. Jesse: Joey, the ad agency was supposed to call at 1:30. It is now 1:32. They must've hated our jingle. Joey: Relax, it's obvious what happened. They liked it so much they threw a party and lost all track of time. Jesse: What's obvious is, when you were a baby, somebody played the bongos on your soft spot. You live in a dream world. Joey: Give me a hand with these bags. They're heavy. Jesse: All right, hurry up, now. Michelle, take a walk with us. does... until they're completely outside. She locked us out. Come on, Michelle. Open the door. Joey: Turn the little thingy on the handle. Jesse: Come on. This is not funny. Open the door. as she is about to reach for the lever, the phone rings. Get the phone. Michelle: the phone Hi, man. Jesse: the window Michelle, it's the ad agency. Take a message. Grab a pencil on the desk. Joey: Oh, and I'' live in a dream world? '''Michelle': the phone Joey bye-bye. Joey: this through the window No. Joey here-here. ---- D.J. & Stephanie's bedroom, as the girls prepare for bed, Danny helps Stephanie retrieve [[Mr. Bear] from the floor.] Danny: bending his back Ooh! D.J.: Dad, are you okay? Danny: Too much Elvis. I'm down at the end of Backache Street, at Bengay Hotel Trivia. and Joey arrive home from work. Jesse: Hello. Joey: Hi. D.J. & Stephanie: Hello. Joey: Sorry we're home so late. D.J.: That's okay, Dad helped me practice my karate. Stephanie: And he taught me to do Elvis. Jesse: Presley? ---- the office, Jesse and Joey prepare their Hurry-Mart jingle presentation for Mr. Malatesta and Edna Foley, the company's VP. Jesse: All right, everything is perfect. Joseph, we've come up with a great campaign. Just think about it, pal. Any moment, our future's gonna come walking through that door. Michelle: Hi, people. Jesse: Michelle! Michelle, where's Grandma? Irene: She's here. She just can't walk as fast as a 2-year-old. Jesse: Mother, what are you doing here? Irene: I'm dropping the baby off like we agreed. Jesse: Mom, the client is running late. Can you watch her a little longer, please? Irene: No, sorry. I gotta get to school. around What a gorgeous office. Jesse: Mother! Irene: You boys are becoming so successful! Jesse: Thank you. Irene: I remember when Jesse was just a little pumpkin running around in his diapers. He had the cutest little tushie. she grabs it. Jesse: Whoa, whoa! Mother, please, you do this every time I get a new job. Do not grab my tushie at work. Goodbye. Irene: Goodbye. ---- comes down to Joey's room holding Michelle, as Jesse and Joey ponder their 'checker' dilemma, which currently stands at red's 4 to black's 3. Danny: Hi, guys. Jesse & Joey: Hi. Danny: Somebody wants to say goodnight. Michelle Say 'Goodnight, Joey.' Michelle: Night, Joey. Joey: Night-night, Michelle. Oh, I love you, Michelle. kisses her, and that leads to a... Black checker in turn, leads to a tie. Danny: Say 'Night-night, Jesse.' Michelle: Night-night, Jesse [He kisses her and adds another black checker, which breaks the tie]. ---- Jesse and Joey make a deal with their boss to work from home... Danny: Surprise! We brought you some plants for your new office (shown in the infobox photo). Jesse: All right, pack them up in the car and take them home because That's where we're working from now on. ... Joey: Hey, before we go home, you guys gotta check out this view to the balcony. Jesse: Yeah. Come here. Let's see if we can find our house. family heads out to the balcony. Danny: Come on, Michelle. ... D.J.: Wouldn't it be like over pointing there? Jesse: To your left. [Michelle locks everyone out this time.] Michelle. Joey: Michelle. Danny: Michelle, open the door. Stephanie: Michelle. It's cold outside! D.J.: Come on, open the door. Trivia *Danny saying "I'm down at the end of Backache Street, at Bengay Hotel" is a take on a line from the Elvis hit " " (which the girls and Jesse sing—separately—in last season's "Mad Money") *''Goof'': At the end of the opening teaser when Michelle is skating on the rug towards the camera, you can see where the living room set ends on the left of the screen, and a small part of the studio can be seen *''Out-take'': When Jesse and Joey come into the girls' room to say goodnight to D.J. and Stephanie, Dave Coulier forgets his line and walks out, which made John Stamos giggle in disbelief and then walk out Category:Episodes Category:Season 2